1Emu Adventure
by Shoma-DePoet
Summary: In this city that is governed as a forum, there are many strong fighters who came here to live. The city is being threatened by an unknown force.. So a foolish baseball-fighter along with the mods/admins will come together to protect their beloved city


**+1EmuAdventure+**

_This fanfic is based on the members of my forum, and the avatars they used at the time._

_I did this for fun and the characters in here are either popular iconic characters or not._

_SO dont worry about the weird names. _

_Just enjoy the chapters if you can. Names, attacks and sound effects are in Bold. Enjoy!_

***ChApTeR 1***

The sunset laid down through the grand metropolis with the dimming lights warning all peaceful creatures to leave. There, on top of the highest building in the city, stands an powerful figure staring down at the the cars, people and smaller buildings. "Finally, my city lives brighter than ever..." He mumbles to himself. Then suddenly, as if he was sprung from the sky, a elf looking man landed ontop of the sky scrapper. His shield shined even at night, his sword safely tucked in his back sheath. At first he was on one knee and then arose slowly, "What do you want?" the figure asked with his eyes glowing bright white. The swordsman walked closer to the figure and replied, "I just received word that the all the preparations have been completed, the city is running at 105% efficiency."

"Good", the figure replied, "What have you heard of **Yagami**?" The swordsman bowed his head a little and answered, "He has yet to report back, it's been nearly a year, chances are---". The negative energy from the glowing eyed man stopped his sentence, "Very well, good work Robert; contact all the mods and assign them their new positions." Robert, stood up straight up and before he could leave, another presence jumped on the building... A man wearing a red cape and a "S" on his shirt; "there you are", the fearsome tight-wearing man yelled, "If I'm not mistaken, you're injured; this is the one time I have to defeat you".

With his back still facing Robert and.... "**Superman**, that's your name right?" The glowing figure asked. "Yes i am!" Superman replied, "but i cant waste time talking, this will make me much stronger, here i go!" Superman took flight and rushed towards the figure who didn't even seem to care, then in a matter of seconds Superman pulled back his fist and launched it at this unknown beast._***DOOM!**_* His punched caused an explosion-like impact... Then....as the debris cleared....Superman realized that he was punching a shield.... "What the?!" the cape crusader yelled aloud. It was too late, the green hood wearing swordsman pushed him back and before the flying fiend could recover, Robert took out his sword.....

***Ching! CHING! CHING!!!***

With three slashes that couldn't be followed, Superman was down but barely got up just to reach that man..."You're **GameCop**, aren't you? Only GameCop will have Robert protecting him..Then the figure disappeared instantly, both Robert and Superman couldn't find him then they both looked down, and there was GameCop holding two palms to Superman's chest. His hands begun to glow as energy surrounded them, he said, "I don't need protection, but as for you, that 'S' must stand for..._**SHINKUUUUU**_........"

Citizens who were simply walking down the streets felt an earthquake as they looked up and saw bright light be forced into the sky...

Robert put down his guard but then his watch begun to blink, "There's a minor distress in the 1emu's Bar Lounge, the problem is some guy named...**Shoma**. It's most likely minor but until i assign the duties I have to check it out."

"Do as you wish... I believe **L.S.D.** is already over there." GameCop commented. Robert then abruptly said, "By the way, Yagami is the 3rd member this week, and he's no weakling either... Somethings soon to happen, something that even has me scared".

The elf leaves then GameCop says to himself, "If the strongest man in the city is scared, then surely something is gonna go down." He disappears with a bright flash.

***At the Bar Lounge***

Ruckus engulfs the bar while Robert walks in, he searches for the main problem and found a short loud-mouthed teen with a baseball cap. Shoma is fighting and arguing with several citizens and then out of no where, a man whose skin is black and white with half his face hidden in the shadows, with speed unheard of, he walks towards the baseball player, then runs right pass him.... *pop, pop, pop, pop pop* The battering madman was feeling strong strikes all over his body but nothing was hitting him. The attacks were so constant that he shook as if he was getting hit by a machine gun. He falls to the ground and people laugh at his defeat, mainly a normal looking guy with black spiky hair, who was called **K'dash**.

Robert witnessed all of this and refused to get involved but he knew that man who defeated Shoma was Yagami. The base baller takes out his bat... and while gasping for air he said, "My name is Shoma! Don't hate me for my imperfections or because I'm different, so get ready to pay....YOOSHA!!!" Shoma jumps at Yagami with passion of insuring victory; what will happen next?

_*End Chapter*_


End file.
